HAPPY NEW YEAR
by NaughtyKudi55
Summary: no summary just peep in HAPPY NEW YEAR


_**HAPPY NEW YEAR**_

 **Let Us Welcome The New Year, Give The Happy Adieu To The Old, Start The New Beginning Without Fear, And Cherish The Memories We Hold**

 **Happy new year**

 **A short one on happy new year**

Here abhirika and dareya are married ishyant ad nikya are engaged sajal and vivesha are and kevi they love each other but they din't proposed yet but the cid team know that they love each other

So here I begin

It was a normal day in everyone was doing there work

Pankaj: abhi tak acp sir nahi aaye hai

Daya: haa abhijeet tumhe pata hai ki kyu nahi aaye hai

But when he dint't got any answer from abhijeet he saw him smiling with one hand on his cheek

Daya: abhijeet ( he but he din't listen so he snapped his fingers with this he came out his dream land he stood up )

Abhijeet: kya hua daya

Daya: mujhe kuch nahi hua hai tumhe kya hua

Abhijeet: mujhe kya hua kuch nahi hua

Dushyant; are sir ye kya batayenge mei batata hu wo kya hai na ki aaj na abhijeet sir ne na dr. tarika ke liye na ring laye the ussi baat pe ne na abhijeet sir ko kiss kiya tha

And everyone laughs abhijeet gives dushyant " tum tho gaye wala look" at which he gets scared

Rajat; waise sir ye gift dene ka kya matlab ho saktha hai kiss pana ya kuch special hai aaj

Sachin: ha shayad inn dono ki anniversary hogi isliye gift diya hoga

Daya: nahi anniversary tho 2 weeks pehle chali gayi thi

Ishita: shayad tarika ka birthday hai

Daya: nahi wo tho 1 mahine pehle guzar gaya tha

Shreya: shayad abhijeet sir valentines ka gift derahe the kyuki valentines day pe abhijeet sir mission pe the

Kavin; shreya valentines day pe kaun ring deta hai og rose dete hai

Vineet; are sir aap hi batadijiye ki tarika ko gift kyu diya

Daya: ha bata bhi de

Abhijeet: woo advance me happy new year kehne par gift de raha tha

Daya: ohh taki tumse pehle koi aur na dede

Everyone laughs

Just then acp enters

Acp: tumlog has kyu rahe ho

Everyone keeps quiet after seeing him

Acp: mene kuch pucha hai

abhijeet: sir woo.. o.. ha freddy ki wife ne na aaj freddy sir se bohot kapde dhulwaye the tho tho wahi ussi baat pe baat hoo rahi thi ha haa sir

acp: wo sab chodo aaj sham ko dcp sir ne hum sab ko invite kiya hai new year party ke liye

everyone: kya

acp: haa sab ready hojana humlog jayenge

kavin: mene socha tha ki iss new year mei bohot maza ayega par ab tho sara maza gaya

sachin; ye dcp sir humpe itne meherbaan kyu hogai

tasha: jo bhi hai sir ab tho jana hi padega

after finishing their work all went to there repective homes

only kavin and purvi were left

kavin: purvi tum ghar nahi jaogi

purvi: ha sir mei bas jaa hi rahi thi

kavin: chalo

purvi : kaha

kavin: mei janta hu ki tum aaj cab se aayi thi tho mei tumhe drop deta hu

purvi: theek hai sir

in the car

there was complete silence in the car so kavin turns on the radio

 **Hawa ke jhonke aaj mausamon se rooth gaye  
Gulon ki shokhiyaan jo bhanwre aake loot gaye  
Badal rahi hai aaj zindagi ki chaal zara  
Issi bahaane kyun naa main bhi dil ka haal zara  
Sanwaar loon haaye sawaar loon  
Sawaar loon haaye sawaar loon (x2)**

 **Baramade puraane hain, nayi si dhoop hai  
Jo palke khatkhata raha hai kiska roop hai  
Shararatein kare jo aise bhoolke hijab  
Kaise usko naam se, main pukar loon  
Sawaar loon, sawaar loon  
Sawaar loon haaye sawaar loon**

Kavin sense that purvi is feeling uncomfortable with the song so he chages it

 **Lo maan liya humne  
Hai pyaar nahi tumko  
Tum yaad nahi humko  
Hum yaad nahi tumko**

 **Bas ek dafa mudke dekho  
Aye yaar zara humko**

 _ **Lo Maan Liya Humne**_ **  
Hai pyar nahi tumko  
Tum yaad nahi humko  
Hum yaad nahi tumko**

 ****

he changes the song

 **oh mere aane pe khil jaana tera  
Woh mere jaane pe chid jaana tera  
Woh mere chhune pe chhil jaana tera  
Yaad hai na…**

 **Woh paas aane pe pighal jaana tera  
Boond boond mujhpe baras jaana tera  
Til til mujhko woh tarsana tera  
Yaad hai na, yaad hai na, yaad hai na…**

 **Honthon se palkon ko kholna  
Palkon pe dardon ko tolna  
Dardon ko chaadar mein chhodna **

**Then kavin just closes the radio**

After sometimes

Kavin: tumhara ghar aa gay a hai

Purvi : thanks sir waise sir andar aayie na coffe pi ke jayie

Kavin: nahi purvi phir kabhi

Purvi : acha sir bye

He waves baack

He watches him going and thinks: bas aaj raat tak intezar karo purvi

Tumhe mei aisa propose karungi ki tum yaad rakhogi

And he starts his car and droves back to home

 **evening**

DCP'S PARTY

All were present over there everyone was having fun

Panksaj: mene tho socha tha ye dcp ki party bohot bakwaas hogi par its awesome

Sachin: haa sachme party tho bohot acchi

Then kavin comes

Rajat: aaj janab itne late kaise hogaye

Kavin: wo traffic bohot tha waise yeh purvi nahi aayi hai kya

Dushaynt: lo naam liya aur hazir

Kavin turns back she was looking gorgeous in red gown hair tied in bun light makeup with earing

 **Raaz aankhein teri  
Sab bayaan kar rahi  
Sun raha dil teri khamoshiyan**

 **Kuch kaho na suno  
Paas mere raho  
Ishq ki kaisi hai ye gehraiyan**

 **Saaya bhi jism se  
Hota hai kya judaa  
Jitni bhi zor ki ho aandhiyan**

 **Raaz aankhen teri  
Sab bayaan kar rahi  
Sun raha dil teri khamoshiyan **

**She comes near kavin and snaps her finger they both see eachother and smile**

 **Jeena ka tu sahara  
Tu hi roshni  
Kehta hai har sitara  
Meri tu chandni**

 **Hum judaa ho jaaye aisa mumkin nahi  
Dhoop ho tum meri  
Chhaanv bhi ho tum hi  
Paas ho toh door hai tanhaaiyan**

Kavin: you are looking beautiful

Purvi: thanks sir aur aap bhi

Kavin: kya me beautifu lag raha hoon

Purvi: nahi sir mera matlab aap handsome lag rahe hai

Just then shreya takes her away

Then Nikhil , abhijeet , daya dushyant , ishita , divya , tarika , shreya comes on the stage and they dance

 **Aye party, O party  
Aye party party party (x2)**

 **Hai celebration naacho dhana-dhan  
Music bajaao keh do ye sabse..  
Hai celebration naacho dhana-dhan  
Music bajaao keh do ye sabse..  
Aaj ki party meri taraf se  
Aaj ki party meri taraf se  
Chaand ko bolo utre falak se  
Aaj ki party meri taraf se  
Chaand ko bolo utre falak se  
Aaj ki party meri taraf se**

 **Dum dum dukur dukur.. Ahaa!  
Dum dum dukur dukur.. Oho!  
Dum dum dukur dukur..  
Dhing pata pat dhingri popo (x2)**

 **Machi hai chull  
Tod ke rule  
Kare wo step ki gire log daayein baayein  
Neend bhi gull  
Jashn hai full  
Naache jamke ke poora floor hill jaaye  
Baaz naa aaye.. shor machaaye  
Party jo na kare usko tata bye  
Hai invitation milke kare fun  
Aao jahaaz mein ya bharke truck se**

 **Aaj ki party meri taraf se  
Aaj ki party meri taraf se  
Chaand ko bolo utre falak se  
Aaj ki party meri taraf se**

 **Dum dum dukur dukur.. Ahaa!  
Dum dum dukur dukur.. Oho!  
Dum dum dukur dukur..  
Dhing pata pat dhingri popo (x2)**

 **Hai celebration naacho dhana-dhan  
Music bajaao keh do ye sabse..  
Hai celebration naacho dhana-dhan  
Music bajaao keh do ye sabse..**

 **Aaj ki party meri taraf se  
Aaj ki party meri taraf se  
Chaand ko bolo utre falak se  
Aaj ki party meri taraf se**

 **Dum dum dukur dukur.. Ahaa!  
Dum dum dukur dukur.. Oho!  
Dum dum dukur dukur..  
Dhing pata pat dhingri popo (x2)**

 **and it end with sounds of clapping and hooting**

then vivek , sachin , rajat , kavin , vineet comes on stage

 **Make some noise for the** _ **desi boyz**_ **  
The boyz, the boyz  
Let's go C'mon**

 **Kudiyan de dil utthe rule karaange  
Ehi bazaaran vich phaili hai hawa  
Todaange Romeo de love da record vi  
Likhange ishqe da paath nawa  
Hum yaaron bigde hain  
Dil apna hai shareef bada**

 **Make some noise for the desi boyz  
One, two, three..Go!**

 **English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe  
Maare jamm jamm ke, **_**Desi Boyz**_ **  
Sohne mohne Bannke, chhaati dole tann ke  
Nach jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**

 **English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe  
Maare jamm jamm ke, Desi Boyz  
Sohne mohne Bannke, chhaati dole tann ke  
Nach jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**

 **Raise you voice, make some noise  
Tere liye aaye desi boyz**

 **Ho… hum toh yaaron henge pyar de vyapari  
Soniya maange saade ghar da pata  
Kehnde hai Lady Gaga fan hamari  
Us se kaho kade mil ja zara  
Ho kudiyon ko khush rakhna  
Apna toh hai asool sada**

 **Make some noise for the desi boyz  
Un, dos, tres, go..!**

 **English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe  
Maare jamm jamm ke, Desi Boyz  
Sohne mohne Bannke, chhaati dole tann ke  
Nache jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**

 **Jisko kehte hain badmashi  
Kar lete hain achhi-khaasi  
Apni toh hai zimmedari  
Jahaan bhi dekhi kudi kunwari  
Usko ghar tak chhodne jaana  
Aadhi raat ko laut ke aana  
Balle ! miyan ja thalle**

 **Hum kudiyon ki hai kamzori  
Hum pe khali kare tijori  
Apne peeche maara maari  
Karti hai ye duniya saari  
Hum me hai kya khoobi  
In se aake poochh le tu  
Balle ! miyan ja thalle**

 **Hum yaaron bigde hain  
Dil apna hai shareef bada**

 **Make some noise for the desi boyz  
One, two, three..sing!**

 **English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe  
Maare jamm jamm ke, **_**Desi Boyz**_ **  
Sohne mohne Bannke, chhaati dole tann ke  
Nache jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**

 **Duniya ke kone dekhe aune paune  
Dekhe sabse sohne hai Desi Boyz  
Raise your voice make some noise  
Tere liye aaye desi boyz**

 ****dushyant comes near purvi dushyant; purvi tumhe acp sir bula rahe hai

purvi: mujhe par acp sir dikh nahi rahe hai

dushyant: haa wo waha uss room mei hai

purvi: accha mei dekhti hu

she goes from there

when she enters the room the room was full of dark

purvi: sir aap kaha hai

then the lights turn on

she becomes shocked to see the decorations and then she sees kavin

purvi: kavin ye sab

kavin: shh purvi aaj sirf mei bolunga

 **Pyar sacha ho to waqt bhi rook jata hai,  
Aasman lakh uncha ho magar jhook jata hai,  
Pyaar mein duniya laakh bane rukawat,  
Agar humsafar sacha ho to zamana bhi jhook jata hai. **

**I LOVE YOU PURVI**

 **While forwarding ring**

 **I LOVE YOU TOO**

 **AND SHE FORWARDED HER HAND they hugged eachother just then the fireworks burst and it was 12:00 clock**

Purvi: yeh mera best day hai

Host: I request all the couples to come on the stage and dance

Kavin: chalo purvi dance karte hai

 **Teri ungli thaam ke  
Teri duniya mein chalun  
Mere rang tu na range  
Toh tere rang mein main dhalun**

 **Mujhe kuch mat de  
Bas rakh le mera nazraana  
Bin sharton ke  
Haan tujhse mera yarana**

 **Mujhe mehram mehram mehram  
Mujhe mehram jaan le (x2)**

 **Meri aankhon mein teri  
Soorat pehchan le  
Mujhe mehram mehram mehram  
Mujhe mehram, mujhe mehram jaan le**

 **Khul ke na keh sake  
Kaanon mein bol de  
Apna har raaz tu  
Aa mujhpe khol de**

 **Mere rehte…  
bhala kis baat ka hai ghabrana  
Ab se tera…  
Haafiz hai mera yaarana**

 **Mujhe mehram mehram mehram  
Mujhe mehram jaan le (x2)**

 **Meri aankhon mein teri  
Soorat pehchan le  
Mujhe mehram mehram mehram  
Mujhe mehram, mujhe mehram jaan le**

 **Tere hisse ka neela aasmaan  
Hoga na kabhi baadal mein chhupa  
Tujhpe aanch na, koi aayegi  
Taqleefein kabhi chhu na payengi**

 **Mujhe ye waada hai jeete jee pura kar jana  
Bin sharton ke.. haan tujhse mera yaarana**

 **Mujhe mehram mehram mehram  
Mujhe mehram jaan le (x2)**

 **Meri aankhon mein teri  
Soorat pehchan le  
Mujhe mehram, mehram, mehram  
Mujhe mehram, mujhe mehram  
Mujhe mehram…  
(Mujhe mehram mehram mehram  
Mujhe mehram jaan le)**

 **Mujhe mehram mehram mehram  
(Mujhe mehram jaan le)  
Meri aankhon mein teri  
(Soorat pehchan le)  
Mujhe mehram mehram mehram  
Mujhe mehram… jaan le…**

 **and so here is the end**

 **bye**

 **and plesase review if u like it**

 **and happy new year 2017**


End file.
